Nuestro Pasado
by Malu Ortellado
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, cuando ya todo quedo en el pasado, el volverá para recuperar lo que siempre le perteneció, porque ella era suya y nadie se interpondría en su camino, el así lo decidió.
1. Capítulo 1 La Cita

Bueno este es mi primer fic! Espero y les guste

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, pero la historia en si… es MIA jaja

Bueno que tal si los dejo leer, y luego me dicen que opinan… siii!

xxx

* * *

-Estaba sentada en una banca del parque esperándolo, él la había citado.. Había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle pero por mas que pensara, ninguna idea le llegaba, en eso oyó las risas de unos niños jugando en los toboganes sin darse cuenta ella también sonrió con aquella enternecedora imagen, eran dos pequeños niños uno de pelo castaño con camisa azul y unos pantaloncillos celeste claro, parecía el mas joven de los dos de unos 5 años a la vista, el otro sin embargo aparentaba la edad de 6 años, el llevaba el pelo rubio con unos enormes ojos azules y una sonrisa brillante, tenia puesto una camisa verde con unos pantaloncillos amarillos, estaba tan pendiente con aquella imagen que sin darse cuenta había salido disparada para socorrer al mas pequeño que había resbalado mal y ahora tenia raspones en los brazos y estaba comenzando a lagrimear, al parecer dolía un poco la herida…

-Shh shh tranquilo pequeño no pasa nada, déjame verte el brazo.-Dijo ella tan pronto como llego

-No -dijo el reticente a su contacto -me duele -susurro bajito después

-Tranquilo eres un niño fuerte no!- intervino con una enorme sonrisa

-Claro que si!- repuso el ofendido.

-shh…tranquilo, mira tan solo es un rasguño..

-Pero es que duele -dijo el con unas cuantas lagrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas

-Tengo una idea -dijo ella con un brillo especial en sus ojos y una sonrisa dulce

-Él lo miro algo confundido -Enserio?-respondió algo dudoso

-claro que si! Quieres saber cual es?

-si, si, si,- respondió con emoción

-Cierra tus ojos- propuso ella

-y el así lo hizo, cerro su ojos curioso , pero los abrió de golpe al sentir como algo cálido rozaba sus heridas y la vio, la vio con su brazo cerca de sus labios , no era viento como imagino al principio, no! era su cálido aliento! y quiso saber que era ese acto tan raro que hacia la hermosa niña…y ahora que la miraba mejor era una hermosa muchachita con 16 años aproximadamente , llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color champagne que no le pasaba las rodillas, en su regazo llevaba un sombrero con el mismo color solo que con un listón rosa adornándolo, sus cabellos rubios brillaban como el oro lago hasta la cintura, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos eran de un color azul hermoso, y su sonrisa era tan radiante que hasta el mismísimo sol envidiaría…

-Que haces?-. Pregunto en u susurro algo tímido

-Aun te duele?- pregunto ella alzando la vista y fijándolas en el.

-Un poco- respondió el, algo dudoso, ya que de tanto observarla olvido de su pequeño accidente en los toboganes.

-Espera falta algo..! Respondió ella concentrándose de nuevo en su labor, se sorprendió al ver que ella daba un pequeño y suave beso en ese raspón.

-Aun te duele?- volvió a preguntar ella con una sonrisa.

-Eh.. Eh.. Bueno.. yo.. ya no siento nada- respondió tatamudeando con un leve color carmesí Adornando en sus hermosao y blanquecinos cachetes.

-Es el beso sanador- dijo ella con su siempre sonrisa. acaso aquella chica no se cansaba de sonreír tanto?

-Eh.. Que?- volvio a preguntar ya que se habia perdido en su cálida sonrisa.

-ella fijo su vista en el y él vio la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en su corta edad.

-Eres un ángel?- pregunto algo dudoso

-Ella lo miro sorprendida- yo?...-sonrió, el asintio- no... No soy un ángel, eh... a ver como te llamas?

-Bueno mi nombre es..

-Michel...- ambos giraron su rostro a una hermosa mujer que venia corriendo desesperada hacia ellos-

-Mamá?- pregunto Michel

-cariño que te ah pasado.. Oh cielos! Te duele cielo?- pregunto con un deje de preocupacion aquella mujer que al parecer era la madre de Michel.

-No mami... -Respondió con una sonrisa enseñando todos los dientes blancos- me curo el ángel- al decir esto apunto hasta la joven rubia.

-La mujer giro a observarla- como te llamas- pregunto con una tierna sonrisa-

-Yo... bueno... Mi nombre es...- dijo algo apenada.

-Helga?- se oyó la voz masculina a sus espaldas.

xxx

* * *

Espero sus sinceros reviews, y que me digan que les pareció... no sean tan duros conmigo recuerden que es mi primer fic

Perdonen mis faltas ortográficas

Que la pasen genial… y recuerden un review no hace mal a nadie (guiño de ojo)

 _Besos y saludos_

 _Malú cambio y fuera XDXD_


	2. Chapter 2 Pensamientos

Y aquí el segundo chapter de nuestro pasado, debo confesar que me divertí mucho al escribir este fic ya lo tenia escrito en un papel, pero al sentarme frente a la pantalla lo cambie casi todo, jeje espero que les guste especialmente a viviigeraldine que me dio un tremendo susto con su review anterior.

A leer!

xxx

* * *

Chapter 2: Pensamientos

Me encuentro acostado en mi cama tamaño King, maldición no he podido dormir absolutamente nada! . Mi mente da vueltas y vueltas recreando las posibles reacciones que podría tener al confesarle mis sentimientos.

Suelto un gran suspiro que no sabia estaba reteniendo, ayy Helga! vas a matarme digo sin realmente pensarlo.

-Mi adorada Helga que haría sin ti- pregunto al vacío, con el miedo latente de que ella se niegue a seguir con nuestra amistad después de confesarle lo que siento.

Una presión así debería de estar prohibido para los adolescentes de 16 años. No puedo ni quiero imaginarme una vida en el que ella no este presente, Cuanto comencé a sentirme así?, tal vez cuando ella me ayudo en el momento en que mas necesite de alguien? aprecio ella con sus alocadas ideas y ese carácter único capaz de crear o destruir todo a su alrededor, y ese ser sensible que habita en su interior hizo que la viera de una manera diferente y desde entonces no he podido separarme de ella, ella fue la única en brindarme su amistad, tal vez y solo tal vez desde ese momento comencé a pensar en ella como alguien indispensable para mi, nadie como ella para hacerme sonreír y tener las aventuras mas locas que jamás ni en mis mas extraños sueños se me hubiera ocurrido tener o pasar –mi adorada Helga- vuelvo a pronunciar a nadie en particular pero esta vez con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Pensaría que la he traicionado al enterarse delo que realmente me he estado sintiendo estos últimos días? ella me conocía bastante bien y se dio cuenta que algo no cuadraba en mi.

 _Flash Back_

 _Sentí algo o alguien golpearme el hombro –por favor que no sea ella, que no sea ella imploraba en susurros._

 _-Acaso piensas ignorarme toda la vida?- maldición era ella y por como se oía estaba realmente enojada._

 _-Hola Helga como estas?, de que hablas? yo no te he ignorado -pregunte con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciéndome el tonto, ese día llevaba unos jeans rasgados y una blusa de tirantes blanca con una imagen de su luchador favorito en el centro, si esa era Helga Geraldine Pataki, con su adorable y temible humor en persona._

 _-Que tienes de buenos zopenco! responde mi pregunta en este instante antes de que Bettsy y sus amigos hagan una visita en tu lindo rostro –estaba enojada, enojada? no! estaba furiosa", fui un idiota al pensar que no se daría cuenta de que la he estado evadiendo con tontas excusas toda la semana, realmente me conoce bastante bien._

 _Al ver que no tenia intenciones de responder, bajo los puños con los cuales hace unos momentos me había amenazado, y en su hermoso rostro se formo una mueca de dolor._

 _Helga se había convertido en una hermosa adolescente con su cabellera rubia que llegaba hasta la cintura, su tez blanquecina y con sus ojos enormes de color azul la convertían en un rubia poderosa, se había vuelto popular con los años y pretendientes no le faltaban de los cuales yo! tenia que protegerla, esa era la base de nuestra amistad protección y confianza, y aun que yo no he sido honesto con ella estos días, me hacia sentir fatal y conociéndola seguro pensaba que ya no me agradaba su compañía lo cual era realmente erróneo, jamás me separaría de ella, no con lo mucho que la adoro, esa era Helga la temible chica Pataki como Gerald la llamaba, podrá ser una persona tozuda y ruda pero por dentro es alguien muy sensible y con mi repentino alejamiento seguro en su mente formo ideas locas y descabelladas._

 _-Acaso ya no me piensas hablar? te has cansado de mi cierto? respóndeme –esta vez su voz sonó lastimero, como lo pensaba ya formulo y saco sus propias conclusiones._

 _-Helga no es eso? te quiero y lo sabes! –respondí con seguridad lo cual era también cierto._

 _-Entonces que pasa?, tienes algún problema? sabes que puedes confiar en mi –otra cosa también cierta._

 _-Te parece encontrarnos mañana en el parque, juro que te explicare todo si. –no quería perderla así que tenia que ser honesto con ella._

 _-Esta bien, te veo en el parque, Adiós tengo que irme ya sabes a Bob le gusta que estemos todo a la hora de comer._

 _-claro que si Mi Lady –hice una reverencia tonta, y como siempre ella solo rompió en carcajadas, eso me hizo sentir un poco mas tranquilo._

 _-Mi lord –también se despidió con una reverencia, lo se un juego tonto pero que a ambos nos unía de una forma especial, y confieso que me alegra verla sonreír cómo hace días no lo hacia, el hecho de que la haya evitado no significaba que o velara por ella, después de todo era especial para mi._

 _Fin Flash Back_

La hora había llegado, me dirigía al parque para hablar y sacar afuera todos estos sentimientos, estaba nervioso, y las manos me sudaban.

A lo lejos la vi tan hermosa como siempre, me extraño verla con un vestido y eso me hizo sonreír siempre hallaba la forma de sorprenderme. Es extraordinaria.

Me fui acercando poco a poco hasta que…

-Helga? – la llame.

xxx

* * *

Que tal? les gustó?. Quien creen ustedes que sea el hombre misterioso y que es eso que tanto desea confesarle, como será la reacción de Helga? al enterarse de esa CONFESION!

Perdón viví sé que estabas ansiosa de saber quien era el que la llama, pero eso lo sabremos en el próximo capi!.

Una semana de bendiciones para ustedes…

 _Besos y saludos_

 _Malú cambio y fuera XDXD_


	3. Chapter 3 Recuerdos

Holaaaa… estoy de vuelta, me extrañaron? yo sé que no jaja, \ (^;^)/ aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo de _Nuestro Pasado,_ espero que les guste… y anticipadamente ya les pido perdón si notan mis fallas ortográficas.

No creo necesario reiterar que los personajes no son de mi autoría, pero aun así lo hare, los mismos pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nikelodeon, la vez pasada estuve leyendo un fic no me pregunten ya se me olvido jaja me su frase me llamo la atención, y comparto su opinión… _si fueran míos la segunda película ya habría salido a la luz…_ o algo así, jajaja

Sin mas charlatanerías de parte de esta loca interlocutora que les dice…

A LEER!

xxx

* * *

xxx

La que al parecer era la madre de Michel, ha preguntado mi nombre, ese niño es realmente dulce, mira que llamarme ángel! a mí, a Helga G. Pataki, no cabe duda que los niños son de otro mundo, pero a este lo considero realmente especial, y ni me pregunten el porqué, no sabría como responder ya que ni yo misma lo sé.

Iba a responder cuando escucho una voz a mis espaldas, una que por cierto me resultaba muy familiar, al voltear me llevo la grata sorpresa de que el dueño de la voz profunda no es más ni menos que mi mejor amigo, en mis labios se dibuja una efímera y espontánea sonrisa, me siento bien cuando lo tengo cerca. El por su parte sólo se encoje de hombros, e intenta sonreír, lo noto nervioso, lo sé porque se esta sobando la nuca, me pregunto que es eso que lo tiene tan raro últimamente?, habrá pasado algo malo, y no sabe cómo decírmelo?, esta situación empieza a exasperarme realmente.

Entonces noto su vestimenta, no negaré que se ve realmente guapo, con la camisa celeste que le regale en su cumpleaños anterior, que combina perfectamente con esos pantalones de mezclilla marrones, lleva puesto sus tenis blancos y por ultimo esa chaqueta de cuero que lo hacer ver realmente sexy.

Aún no puedo creer la suerte que tengo al tenerlo como amigo, por más que estos últimos días ha estado actuando de una manera extraña, lo sigo adorando.

Hace 6 años exactamente surgió esta extraña amistad, bueno eso según las denominaciones de mis compañeros de clases, refiriéndose a nuestra relación, pero como todo en la vida cambia, y sigue su curso, llegaron a acostumbrarse, aunque confieso que esa época también me sentí rara, jaja.

Jamás olvidaría la cara que pusieron cuándo me vieron llegar con el a la escuela, fue realmente épica, Harold comenzó a gritar que el fin del mundo se acercaba, hasta ahora eso me resulta gracioso, los demás se quedaron estoicos y con la boca abierta del shock, creo que los metimos en un trance o algo así, deseo tanto haber tenido una cámara a mano para grabar las miradas incrédulas que llevaban, criminal! ni siquiera hacían el intento de disimular

Y se que todos pensaron igual que él, no los culpo en verdad, fue un tiempo digno de recuerdos.

Agradeceré ese martes por siempre, porque después de que Phoebe ganó la beca y tuvo que viajar a Inglaterra a estudiar, me quedé realmente sola, y eso contando que estaba deprimida por la decisión de Arnold de quedarse en san Lorenzo con sus padres, no puedo culpar al cabeza de balón, el si tiene padres que lo aman y se preocupan por el, aunque ya eso quedo en el pasado, mi familia también había cambiado mucho desde entonces, menos mal que para bien.

" _La vida cambia y con ello las cosas_ ". Esa es mi lema, porque soy testigo fiel de eso, y la prueba solida, es mi amistad con este chico.

…

— _La vida apesta_ _—reclamaba en voz alta, me tenían limpiando el gimnasio de la escuela, en que cabeza cabe que un niño deba de realizar tales tareas?, y todo porque la encontraron apunto de estampar a Betsy y los 5 vengadores contra el rostro perfecto de la princesa Lloyd, bah idioteces, por una cosa tan simple la tenían trapeando el piso como si fuera la cenicienta de Hilwood, pero esa niña rica sé lo merecía, nadie le hacia una broma a Helga G. Pataki y salía vivo, la princesa Lloyd salió de los edificio con un ojo morado, que importaba? de todas formas ya la habían castigado, mejor darle un motivo real, no?._

— _Al Fin! —exclamó realmente contenta, ya el maldito trabajo estaba hecho, iría por sus cosas al salón de clases, se dirigiría a casa se recostaría en el sofá, y vería plácidamente el torneo de luchas que hoy transmitirían por la tv, con sus nachos y un poco de soda por qué no?, maldición, el torneo! se había olvidado completamente de eso, a causa del "castigo", ya iban mas 5 minutos que había comenzado, Bob de seguro estaría como loco, al no encontrarla en casa, si aun le resultaba raro que su familia se haya dado cuenta de su existencia al fin, y todo gracias al viaje a San Lorenzo, genial ahora la regañarían y tal vez le impondrían otro castigo, la vida es maravillosa, si claro!._

 _Se sentía realmente cansada, y no estaba de humor como para andar aguantando regaños, sus padres se habían convertido en paranoicos cuando no llegaba a casa a la hora establecida, aun recordaba ver el rostro lloroso de Mirian al llamarla a la hora de cenar y ella no aparecía, a Bob insultando a no se quien por teléfono, por perderla de vista, y Olga, a punto de un infarto._

 _Al caminar por los pasillos que a esa hora se encontraban desolados, se fijó en el reloj de pared, se supone que ya tendría que haber llegado a casa, hace dos horas, ni siquiera quería imaginarse como estaban sus Padres, tal vez hasta ya hubiesen llamado a la policía, genial! como quisiera volver a su vida de antes, donde pasaba totalmente desapercibida, tal vez, y solo tal vez extrañaba un poco esa época ,pero solo un poco._

 _Aun pensaba la forma extraña del Director esa tarde, Wartz monitoreando la escuela?, jaja claro! y ella era la reina Isabel III, ese gordinflón, lo único que hacia bien en el edificio era calentar la silla, algo le decía que todo esto estaba planeado, casualmente pasaba por la cafetería después del receso, aha!, el jamás hacia eso! por todos los cielos._

 _Tal vez todo se debía a que_ _ **Jon**_ _el conserje se había enfermado ese Día y el gimnasio se encontraba como un verdadero cuchitril, aún recordaba el rostro de satisfacción que el dio Wartz cuando la castigó,_ _ **ERA ESO!,**_ _estaba buscando_ _una maldita excusa para que hiciesen el trabajo_ _de_ _ **Jon**_ _, ya se las vería con Helga G. Pataki por haberla utilizado de tal forma._

 _Estaba planeando una venganza, cuando su mente quedo totalmente en blanco y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, quedo estoica en la puerta sin creer lo que sus ojos veían en ese instante… al fondo del salón, en los últimos pupitres de atrás, hacia la izquierda, se encontraba un niño prácticamente…._

 _ **Continuara…**_

xxx

* * *

Bueno llegamos al fin de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado enserio, jeje. Para el próximo capi. Lo haré mas largo.. Se los prometo.

Trato de mejorar en mi ortografía, se los juro que intento, por que quiero que esta historia sea del agrado de ustedes…

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _quiero que sepan como surgió esta "rara amistad" entre nuestra rubia, y el chico misterioso, planeo que él sea la clave principal para el clímax al que deseo llegar, no me odien please, en el próximo cap., se los prometo que sabremos un poco mas de ellos dos, y revelaré su identidad…._

 _Aclarando este punto les deseo un feliz fin de semana…_

Bueno **vivigeraldine,** al pare3cer no es el señor Arnold-o!, quien creen ustedes que sean, el chico misterioso?.. si se fijan bien, les deje una pista… \ˆ-ˆ/

 _Me dejan reviews?_

 _Besos y saludos_

 _Malú cambio y fuera_

 _XD XD_


	4. Chapter 4 Nuestra amistad

Holaaaa… me recuerdan? soy la loca autora de esta historia jaja… un poco de humor creo que no hace mal a nadie jaja.

Bueno.. Creo que les debo una gran disculpa por haberme ausentado y no haber publicado nada este fic… es que la verdad he estado algo atareada últimamente por las cosas de a uni.. Pero bueeh aquí esta el capitulo 4 de _Nuestro pasado_ y como disculpa será un dobleshot siii o sea el capitul de una vez... espero sus disculpas.

Sin mas preámbulos… A LEER!

 _._

 _._

 _xxx_

* * *

 _xxx_

 _._

 _._

 _ **C**_ _ **hapter 4**_ _:_ _ **N**_ _uestra Amistad_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Capitulo anterior:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N**_ _o podía creer lo que sus pequeños ojitos veían en la distancia,_ _ **ese era?,**_ _ella_ _quedo estoica en el umbral de la puerta, su cuerpo quedo totalmente paralizado, sin poder moverse siquiera un centímetro de donde se encontraba, y sus pies no respondían al comando ejercido por su cerebro, es como si ella llevase un ancla como vestimenta impidiéndole movimiento alguno._

 _Su mente se sumergió en ideas y probabilidades de lo que pudo haber pasado para encontrarlo así, dicen que toda causa tiene un efecto no?, entonces? cual sería la causa que llevase a un individuo el estar esparramado en el piso como si el fuese un costal de papas?_

 _Helga G. Pataki podría enfrentar a un ejército entero y salir victoriosa de la misma si se lo proponía, crear una revolución con su determinación o por simple capricho, vencer a un guerrero de las luchas libres con su fuerza y terquedad solo porque algo no le haya parecido bien o no fuese de su agrado, incluso llegar a convertirse en Presidenta con su inteligencia y perseverancia solo para demostrar que era capaz de todo y nadie debía desafiarla o se enfrentarían a Betsy. Esa pequeña niña de 10 años, de rubios cabellos , tez blanca, y ojos zafiro que recordaban al profundo mar, poseía en su cabeza un mundo de probabilidades y cosas que pareciesen imposibles para la humanidad, pero tal hecho no existía para ella, que importaba ya todas esas cosas si ya había salvado el barrio disfrazándose de voz ronca dando pistas a su musa de sus cabellos dorados para atar los cabos y resolviese tal problema, o el haberse infiltrado en la selva para devolver la sonrisa a su amado enfrentándose a un maniático que se hacia llamar "la sombra" apeligrando su propia vida en tan arriesgado hecho solo para que el eje de su vida recuperase lo que un día perdió, enfrentarse al mundo tal vez ya no fuese problema alguno, o eso creía ella hasta encontrarse con un hecho así, quien llegaría a pensar que luego de un castigo se encontraría con un posible muerto en su aula de clases?, ella podría lograr todo lo mencionado anteriormente, sin ensuciarse las manos, pero cosas como estas simplemente la superaba, tales situaciones no entraban en sus parámetros de posibilidades, siempre cuando se encontraba en situaciones similares entraba en crisis fácilmente, perdiendo así sus capacidades de líder, olvidándose siquiera como respirar, pensar y crear estrategias, entonces… como es que salía de ellos?, la respuesta era simple… "Arnold"… él era su eje, su fuerza y tranquilidad, el mequetrefe siempre encontraba la forma de calmarla, de regresarla a su estado de confort, pero el… el… ya no estaba ahí con ella, ya no estaba para apoyarla y persuadirla a olvidarse del temor, un temor que ahora mismo la carcomía de a poco, que haría el samaritano? en estos casos?, no… Arnold… ya no formaba parte de su vida, el hizo su elección y ella lo respetaba por mas que le doliera el hecho de su separación, tal vez algún día.. si el regresara... ellos podrían.. QUE? no.. no…no.. no debía de estar pensando en el, cuando alguien estaba prácticamente muriendo delante suyo, o tal vez ya estuviese muerto, quien sabe._

 _Se abofeteo mentalmente para salirse de su ensoñación, debería parar con eso. Ella no temía a nada, así que se tomo de fuerza que en ese instante no poseía, irguió el pecho levantando así la cabeza con firmeza, apretó los puños para aplacar los espasmos temblorosos provocados por el susto, y se dirigió a él a paso decidido, con ese caminar tan peculiar de ella._

 _Al irse acercando se percato que el suave cabello castaño del muchacho estaba empapado con el que parecía ser sudor, su blanco rostro estaba adornado con un leve rubor carmesí, si no estuviese es esas circunstancias diría que hasta se veía tierno, los labios los tenia entreabiertos como pidiendo un poco de aire, y por un momento quiso besarlo, la imagen en si parecía similar al de las telenovelas donde el protagonista caía enfermo de algo inexplicable y solo la amada es quien podía curarlo con infinito amor trayéndolo de vuelta a la vida y esas cosas cursis que a los adultos les gustaba, meneó la cabeza como espantando las espabilaciones absurdas que en ese momento parecía con afán querer atormentarla, esas eran fantasías que solo le pasaba con el tonto cabezón._

 _Con un poco de temor aún fue arrodillándose despacio frente al "agonizante" lentamente, él estaba teniendo pesadillas al parecer por los movimientos bruscos y las palabras inteligibles…, levantó la mano para tocar su rostro, pero la retiro con prisa, como si con solo palpar su piel esta la quemara como fuego de un volcán, el mocoso estaba hirviendo…literalmente, ya no tenia mucho tiempo, debía darse prisa antes que las cosas se salieran de control y ocurriese algo para lamentar._

 _Ella era una niña pero no por eso seria débil, no señores, Helga era fuerte con todas las palabras que eso ameritaba, ambas manos la posiciono debajo de la cabeza de el, y la fue elevando con sumo cuidado, poco a poco lo fue levantando para dirigirlo a su espalda y asi cargarlo, maldición el mocoso si que pesaba_ _—_ _oye niño rico, cuando despiertes, esta me las vas a pagar_ _—_ _murmuraba Helga con mal humor, y el mequetrefe solo atinaba a sonreír, si no estuviera tan mal, ella lo hubiera lanzado hasta china si fuera posible, porque aun cuando el niño se encontrara inconsciente parecía que estaba burlándose de ella, por la maldita sonrisa socarrona que el llevaba dibujado en su rostro._

 _Lo que ella no sabia es que él estaba delirando a causa de la alta fiebre que en esos momentos llevaba encima._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _xxx_

* * *

 _xxx_

 _._

 _ **.**_

Bueno quise revelarles la identidad de chico misterioso, pero creo que me deje llevar por la imaginación jeje peeeeeero... esto no termina aquí porque hoy, este mes publicare dos Chapter de una vez, para que así me perdonen por la ausencia…

Sigamos con el siguiente Chapter… Titulado " _Identidad"_

.

.

 _Besos y saludos_

 _Malú cambio y fuera_

 _XD XD_

 _21/09/2016_


	5. Chapter 5 Identidad Revelada

Holaaaa… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior "Nuestra Amistad"…. bueno como la inspiración vino a visitarme y quedarse por unos momentos mas conmigo… decidí que continuaría con el capitulo siguiente… porque en parte es para que ustedes me perdonen tanto retraso… y si la inspiración quiere hacerse mi amiga pues.. la próxima semana tal vez me tangan con otro capi…

Espero que les guste.. sin mas preámbulos

A LEER!

.

.

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _xxx_

* * *

 _xxx_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo anterior:**_

 _Lo que ella no sabia es que él estaba delirando a causa de la alta fiebre que en esos momentos llevaba encima._

 _._

 _._

 _Iba caminando por el pasillo, que a esa hora se encontraba en penumbras, por lo cual ya nadie se encontraba en el establecimiento, faltaban pocas horas para el anochecer, y no sabia por cuanto tiempo el chico estuvo desmayado en el piso de salón, y por lo que sentía en sus espaldas, la fiebre no disipaba, de hecho pareciera que iba en aumento, lo cual la empezaba a preocupar y eso la ponía de peor humor._

 _Desde cuando se veía a Helga G. Pataki ayudando a alguien?, en que cabeza cabía la posibilidad de que ella se preocupase por alguien mas que no fuese ella misma?, bueno con el cabezón era diferente, a él lo amaba e idolatraba, y el hecho de que sintiese un poco de preocupación por el mequetrefe que llevaba a sus espaldas la enfurecía, con Arnold se comprendía, pero por es soquete!... no.. Bueno no malinterpreten tan poco es como si fuera que no tuviese sentimientos porque sabemos que Helga G. Pataki sabía mas de ellos o mas que un Poeta reconocido y famoso._

 _En sus adentros rogaba para que "esa" persona siguiera presente en los recintos porque si el caso no era así, simplemente entraría a un estado de desesperación total, ya se estaba autocontolando lo suficiente y no sabía por cuanto más aguantaría de esa manera, además de que iba cansándose con el peso extra que llevaba a cuestas, y lo peor es que empezaba a SUDAR!… por el cansancio y por el peso ardiendo tras ella… por así decirlo literalmente._

— _Maldito mequetrefe, es mejor que te recuperes y hagas valer todo el cansancio que me estas causando, porque si no, te juro que te encontrare donde estés, y betsy estará encantada de saludarte_ _— iba refunfuñando por los pasillo que estaban desolados, como si la escuchase… maldito el castigo, maldito_ _ **él**_ _por haberse enfermado, justo cuando ella estaba mas exhausta que nunca, y por si fuera poco MALDITA LA VIDA! por ponerla en semejante lio._

 _Sentía su cuerpo tenso, sus muslos y pies estaban cansados por todo el recorrido que ya estaba realizando, y por si fuera poco sus parpados de a poco iban cerrándose como si estuviesen en un estado automático._

— _HELGA!— sonrió al escuchar aquella voz chillona, maldición estaba realmente cansada y en cualquier momento caería como costal de papas al igual que el mequetrefe—Que paso? dámelo aquí, yo lo cargo… ay Dios! esta ardiendo!—la dueña de esa voz, era nada mas ni nada menos que Shelly… la enfermera, que al verla en semejante situación, corrió para tomar al niño en sus brazos y dirigirse con prisa a las camillas para buscar algún remedio que pudiese ayudar a bajar la temperatura._

 _Helga se masajeo la espalda y el cuello, que estaban tiesos como rocas por la poca movimentación al cargar con el "enfermo" todo ese rato, lentamente iba relajándose, pero sentía su cuerpo todo adolorido, así que como si ella estuviese en su casa, se dirigió a unas de las camillas cerca de_ _ **él**_ _para lograr descansar un poco._

— _Shelly dormiré un poco, ese zopenco pesa aaaah—(bosteza)—el mocoso pesa muu..—(Otro bostezo, uno laaaargo)—...cho—terminó la frase, pero sin importarle si Shelly le respondía o no, cayo rendida, sumida en sueños, donde un chico con cabeza en forma de balón y de cabellos dorados la salvaba de un sujeto extraño, que atentaba con su vida, donde unos sujetos de ojos verdes, la idolatraban y coronaban reina de la tribu (si.. suena a un sueño que Helga tendría jaja)_

 _._

 _._

 _Sentía sus parpados cansados, como si no hubiese dormido semanas, años tal vez (nada de exageraciones) pero su cuerpo lo sentía un poco mas descansado, aun con dolores, pero podría con eso, lentamente sus ojos fueron adaptándose al brillo de la habitación, todas las luces estaban encendidas, con un poco de pereza fue levantándose y empezando un recorrido por la iluminada, vacía y silenciosa habitación._

 _En todas las veces que visitó la enfermería, bueno no es como si siempre estuviera ahí, es que venia de vez en cuando debido a algunos percances con algunos de sus compañeros o con los brabucones de los otros grados, pero cabe destacar que ellos siempre se llevaban la peor parte._

 _Había llegado la era de mandato de Helga G. Pataki, donde debido a una situación en particular en el medio de la selva, con cierto chico cabezón, y una separación algo dentro de ella se rompió, solo que hasta la fecha no sabia el que? exactamente. Pero pronto lo sabría!. Y debido a ese vacío que sentía en su interior, trataba de llenarlos con otras cosas, solo que últimamente su paciencia se encontraban en los limites, Pero a Bob parecía no importarle eso, de hecho parecía estar orgulloso de su pequeña "princesa" como últimamente la llamaba, por demostrar que con el orgullo Pataki nadie se metía… y ella teniendo por primera vez el apoyo de su Padre hacia todo lo que se le antojase, como toda "Princesa de Papi" pero su Padre siempre le decía que tuviera cuidado, que no quisiera que la pasase algo, era tan raro recibir atenciones de parte de su familia._

 _En el recorrido tampoco se había percatado que en el consultorio de Shelly se encontraban pegadas por las paredes, lo que parecían títulos, o que en la estantería del rincón, estaban trofeos, al parecer Shelly también fue deportista, y una muy talentosa deportista, por lo que sus ojos veían en un momento de curiosidad también se fijo, que las paredes fueron pintados recientemente, anteriormente eran de una textura mas clara, algo así como color mostaza con franjas blancas, ahora eran de un color celeste claro , también con franjas blancas, en el escritorio se encontraba un jarrón de vidrio con flores amarillas, y violetas, que daba un poco mas de personalidad al lugar, y unos papeles que parecían querer volar con el viento que la pequeña ventana abierta daba paso, donde se veía en el horizonte las manchas naranjas algo rojizas que dejaba el sol al retirarse, para dar paso a la resplandeciente luna, que al parecer saldría esa noche con todo su esplendor, maravillando a los pobres mortales, llamados humanos, al darse cuenta que faltaba minutos para que realmente anocheciera empezó a preocuparse de verdad, metió la mano en el pequeño vestido rosa que siempre llevaba puesta para sacar su celular, y encontrar 15 llamadas perdidas de Bob, 8 de Mirian, y 50 sms de Olga… maldición estaba en graves líos._

 _A lo lejos escucho voces, agudizo sus oídos y capto la voz de Shelly, a pasos sigilosos fue en dirección a esa voz, y la encontró con su tan blanco e impecable uniforme, siempre bien planchado, y con su cabello naranja de un color similar a la puesta de sol, Shelly estaba de espaldas a ella, al parecer hablaba por su teléfono móvil._

— _Si… si entiendo... ajá…claro... no... no… no hay problema… avísame cualquier cosa si… ok ok… adiós.. uuuh(largo un suspiro cansado y angustioso). De la conversación, Helga no entendió ni media palabra, total no es fuese de su incumbencia también, pero tal vez hablaba con su novio, Ramón, un chico trabajador, que esta empleado en una de las oficinas de la ciudad, un bufet de abogado por lo que ella recordaba, de una sonrisa encantadora, dientes perfectamente blancos, cabellos castaños bien peinados hacia atrás, y un acento sureño realmente encantador, solo lo había visto dos veces, cuándo ella estaba por la enfermería a causa de unos de sus encuentros con brabucones pesados, también lo había visto trayéndole ramos de flores, charlando un poco, y compartiendo sonrisas, y como despedida dándole un pequeño beso a Shelly en la mejilla, algo que ella calificaría como tierno._

— _Oh Helga! ya te has despertado— Su rostro denotaba tristeza, y angustia, le habría pasado algo malo a Ramón?._

— _Eh si… pasa algo Shelly?, no te vez demasiado bien, además no he visto al zopenco, ya se fue?_

— _Oh Helga! eso… bueno a él, lo transfirieron al hospital, al parecer tenia neumonía y por eso lo internaron inmediatamente, justo estuve hablando con su padre, me estaba comentando que ya estaba fuera de peligro, y en un par de días le darán de alta._

 _Esas confesiones la habían hecho marear, estaba aturdida, acaso hablaba sin respirar? pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que el mequetrefe estuviera bien, esperen? estaba contento por_ _ **é**_ _l?_ _ **él**_ _? Santo cielo debía salir de ese lugar antes de volverse completamente loca._

— _Pasa algo Hel?—Shelly había estado observándola, primero la vio perpleja, para luego pasar a lo que parecía confusión, y ahora estaba frunciendo el ceño._

— _Eh?... no Shelly no pasa nad…—no pudo completar la frase, ya que algo o alguien… se le había lanzado encima, dejándola sin aire, con la fuerza de lo que parecía ser un abrazo._

— _Oh santos cielos Princesa aquí estas!... estaba tan preocupado de llegar a casa y no encontrarte...—Era Bob, ya había mencionado que era extremadamente raro recibir tantas demostraciones de cariño?, si no lo había dicho… lo recalcaba ahora.—Estábamos tan preocupados por ti._

— _Papá!—fue lo único que atino a decir, aun perpleja._

— _Señor Pataki, disculpe a su hija, es que Helga ayudo a un compañerito, que se encontraba muy enfermo d hecho su hija es una heroína, si no fuese por ella, tal vez…—No pudo continuar, porque se le formo un nudo en la garganta, ella le tenia un gran cariño a todos los niños de la escuela._

— _Oh!... bueno… en ese caso… mi hija es una luchadora... verdad Helga? pero solo avísanos la próxima vez si?... nos tenias en ascuas princesa—Eso también era raro… el que el no comentase el apellido Pataki, y le diese a eso todos los logros de su familia… después de esa excursión a Centroamérica, toda su vida dio un giro de 360° que algunas veces, pensaba que estaba en un mundo paralelo._

— _Eh.. si?—Comento algo dudosa—discúlpame papa… yo…—Dios como era difícil decirlo—no quise preocuparte…—dijo enserio apenada, los ojos de su padre estaban muy angustiados y a ella se le acongojo su corazón al verlo e esa manera, y que la causa fuese ella misma la ponía peor._

— _Ya cariño... no pasa nada… mejor vayamos a casa mamá esta preparando tu comida favorita—Si… realmente su vida había cambiado, Bob llamaba mamá a Mirian, y a ella la consentían mucho, hasta preparaban pastrami, lo único que realmente le gustaba a ella._

— _Eh… si… esta bien…—decía para tomarse de la mano de que su Padre le extendía con cariño, si… el mundo se había vuelto loco, pero eso a ella no le importaba total… también no le importaría volverse loca…—Adiós Shelly—dijo a la mujer que los miraba con cariño, y una sonrisa conciliadora, elevando las manos para despedirse y dirigirse con su padre hacia la salida._

 _._

 _._

 **6** **Años después** **…**

 **.**

—Hola Lorenzo—

.

.

 _ **Continuara…**_

xxx

* * *

 _xxx  
._

 _._

 _Chaaaan… al fiiiiin! se sabe quien es! Lorenzo! el niño rico jajaja_

 _Creo que algunos ya lo vieron venir jeje… que les digo me encantooooo…. un Bob preocupado, ya era hora que helga recibiese un poco de cariño no?, que piensan ustedes._

 _Díganme si les esta gustando por favooor! y también díganme que me perdonan siii!_

 _._

 _._

 _Me dejan reviews?_

 _._

 _._

 _Besos y saludos_

 _Malú cambio y fuera_

 _XD XD_

 _21/09/2016_


End file.
